Trying to remember part of the past!
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: Piper has lost a few days of her life!! How did this happen?? Why did this happen?? And will she be able to recover these days with her one true love?? This is an alternate universe story..hope you enjoy.. :-)**part 2 now up**
1. Default Chapter

Trying to remember the past.

"Yes phoebe I said I would come didn't I" piper said to her younger sister." You know I wouldn't ask you if I had anybody else right" phoebe said through the crackling line of the phone." Yes phoebe I heard" piper said rubbing her temple, beginning to feel the onset of a headache." It is just that Paige is in her last trimester and I don't want her to deliver on the trail!" phoebe tried to explain herself. Phoebe for the third time I have heard you I said I am coming" piper said again. "Okay, the ticket is at the airport and everything is taking care of your flight is at 3:30 this afternoon" phoebe said next." Someone will pick you up at the airport and drive you to the ranch.... I would come my self but I cant the first travelers are coming around the time you land...oh got to go see you tonight" and with that phoebe broke the connection.

Oh great piper thought now I don't even know who I coming to pick me up at the airport.She walked in to her bedroom and pulled the suitcase from the closet.

She had not intended to go back to Colorado so soon after everything had happened but her sister needed her and so did the ranch. Phoebe had been trying to make a go of it after piper had left about three years ago. But thing had not gone too good and financially they needed to do this. 

Phoebe had called her earlier that week with a great idea she was going to make sort of a dude ranch out of it. A place where city folk could go and pretend to be ranchers for a week. At first the thought had struck piper as funny. But after phoebe had explained most of her plans it didn't sound half-bad. She also told her she was taking on a silent partner. A somebody who would put up the money for the first year. She had never told her who this silent partner had been of hers. And piper had never thought of asking her.

When piper had left three years ago she had signed her part of the ranch over to phoebe. It was what Dan had wanted.

Dan...she didn't think of him much anymore. She should, he had been her husband after all. It was hard to belief that he had been gone for almost three months. She knew she should feel something sad, upset something but she didn't feel anything.

Her and Dan had gotten married out of convince the golden couple of Hollywood they had been called.They had starred in five movies together and the public had loved them. Piper never really had any real feelings for Dan. But after she had found out Leo had been killed in plane crash in Africa and his body had never been recovered. Dan had been there for her. He had consoled her and helped through everything. He had her convinced that staying in Colorado was too hard. He had told her she was a great actress and should come with him to Hollywood. He had promised her they would be stars. And he had been true to his word.

Only six months after their arrival piper had starred in her first major motion picture. Several month later offers had poured in for more roles, leading lady roles. With in the year piper had made name for herself in the world of glitz and glamour leaving her memories in the past.

At first Dan had not been able to find any good roles for him self. But the more success full piper became the more demands she could make. After she had won her first Oscars of two she had told directors that she wanted Dan to be her leading man. And after few months one of them gave in to her demands. The movie had been a box-office hit and Dan and piper had become America's newest sweethearts. After the first movie three more had been made and each one of them was more success full then the previous one.

Going along with he image of being the golden couple and so much in love. Dan had convinced her they should get married. At first piper had not wanted to do this. The hurt for Leo still there. But after being persuade by Dan for weeks she had relented. They where good friends after all and she would marry him in name only. So two months later in true Hollywood style Dan and piper America golden couple on screen became the golden couple in real life. Their faces had covered every magazine in America's from people magazine down to life magazine.

Then Paige called her with news that had rocked piper's life. And threw her of balance for months. Leo had been alive after all and had been in a hospital for months in a remote little village in Africa. Piper had wanted to go see him as soon as she heard he had been back in Colorado. But Dan and her had been shooting their next movie some where in Australia. So she did the next best thing and wrote him a letter. Telling him she still loved him and she would come to see him soon.

After the last shot had been taken, and she had done her promo-shoots. She had headed back for Hollywood to pick up some things and go to see him. When she had gotten home and rummaged through the mail while trying to pack her suite case she had found the letter. It was the letter she had sent to Leo. And he had returned it. One single word on the front written in his handwriting. " Deceased"

Piper got pulled back by to the present. So many things had happened since then.

She clicked her suitcase closed glanced at her self in the mirror straightened her jacket and went for the front door. After giving hr suitcase to her driver she let the doorman know that she was going to be out of time for a while. If anybody wanted to reach her they would just have to wait. She knew her agent was going to like this. But she needed to this. She had to go back. Not just to help out her sister. But also to find out what had happened the last time she was home.

The time where Dan had been killed and she had been lost six days of her life. Six days she could no longer remember.

It was early evening when she got of the plane on a remote airport strip in Colorado. The setting sun was shining straight in to her eyes and she had to cover part of her eyes.

"Piper?" she heard an all too familiar voice. "Leo? She asked a little shocked to see him. "Yup it is me" Leo said. Taking the suite case from her. And taking her arm with his other hand. Piper flinched and pulled her arm away.

Ever since Dan had died she couldn't stand the thought of a man touching her any man even Leo. She had no idea why? But anytime a man came near to touching her panic rose from deep within.

" Sorry, Piper didn't mean to scare you!" Leo said. " It s okay Leo" piper said trying to suppress the panic attack. " No I should have know better, phoebe warned me, I wasn't thinking" " It is okay Leo don't worry about" piper said getting in to the waiting jeep.

The roads to the ranch where steep and rough and she got bounced around a lot Causing her to bump in to Leo several times. " Sorry " Leo kept saying.

Piper didn't say much on her way to the ranch. And finally after having driven for almost and hour they reached the ranch. The front door opened and phoebe came racing out followed on her heels by Cole her husband. Phoebe and Cole had been childhood friends and out of that a love had blossomed. Much like piper and Leo's had before Leo had gone missing.

Phoebe gave her big hug. "Hey sis glad you are here" phoebe said. Next Cole walked up and took her in his arms. Piper's body went stiff as board but she tried to relax and return the hug. She had known Cole for so long he was like a brother to her. He let go of her as soon as he felt her stiffen up.

" Sorry piper" he said softly. " I keep forgetting" Piper tried to give him a smile and returned his hug a little tighter. "It's okay Cole really," she said. A shadow fell across the doorway and piper looked up Her breath got caught in her throat.

"No!!" she said softly and started to back off. "No... NO!! " He voice getting louder with each word. More and more she backed up. Her heel got caught on one of the roots that where sticking out all over the yard. And tripped. Scooting on her bottom she tried to get away. "It can't be.. He.. He is dead!" her voice now laced in panic, all the color had drained from her face. She must be seeing ghost.

"Cole!" Leo's voice penetrated through her fear. "Get Jake in the house now" he screamed at Cole. Who was watching piper crawl further and further away from them? "Now" he said again.

Cole turned and walked over to Jake and led him back into the house. Phoebe walked over to piper. But it was, as piper didn't even see her. Leo gave her a glance and with his eyes told her he would take care of it. Phoebe then turned and walked into the house as well. Leo walked over to piper and kneeled next to her. 

"Piper" he said soft and soothing as if he was talking to a child. He reached his hand out to touch her but he could see her scoot back more. "Piper hunny it is Leo" he said softly. "Leo?" piper asked. "Yes hunny it is me" Again he reached out and this time piper didn't scoot back.

He didn't touch her but he held out his hand so that she could reach him if she chose to do so. It took a few more minutes for piper to gather her self and carefully placed her hand in his.

Slowly Leo pulled her up.

" I am so sorry," Leo said as they started to walk to the house. " I should have known better," he added to it. "No it is stupid" piper started. Only to be interrupted by Leo. "No I should have known Jake would remind you of Dan," he said. Jake was a friend of Leo's and one of the guests that were going to along with hem on the trip. Much like Dan Jake was built, with light brown hair. And in the dark he could have passed for Dan.

Leo stopped before they set foot over the threshold. "Are you sure you are ready to go in" he asked her. Piper nodded her and the both of them walked into the house.

Jake was sitting on the couch. And tried not to look at her as they walked into the house. Piper at first didn't want to look at him. But then decided she had to concur her fear head on. She stepped across the room and held out her hand.

" I am sorry I reacted the way I did," she said to him. "You just reminded me so much of my husband........." Jake extended his hand.

" I am sorry to I didn't know that I looked so much like Dan or I would never have gone out in the dark" he said sending a look across the room to Leo. "You should have told me Leo," he said to him. "It's not Leo's fault" piper said. " I am just a little screwed up at the moment, no harm done" 

Since it was getting late they all decided it was time to go to bed because phoebe had decided they would leave at first daylight. Which meant piper had to get up even earlier since she had been assigned to be the cook. Leo helped her get her stuff upstairs and led then to her old room.

"If you need anything I am in the room next to yours," he said to her. Piper wondered why Leo was spending the night here and if he was going to join them on the trip. Phoebe had never told her who was going with them. She was more tired then she had thought and soon after she had crawled under the covers. She fell asleep.

Leo had gone to his room and had gotten in bed as well. It took him a little longer to fall asleep then it had piper. His thoughts kept going back to the moment when he had seen her again. Finally after having tried to fall asleep for two hours he got up. He needed some air.

When he walked down the stairs he walked in to Cole. "Hey" this one said. "Hey" Leo replied. Cole sat down and took a sip from his beer and handed it to Leo. Leo took it and took a sip as well.

"Do you really think it was a good idea bring piper back here so soon" Cole asked Leo.Leo looked towards the stairs making sure piper was not there and then turned back to Cole. "If we want her to deal with what has happened on the mountain, yes it is" Leo said to him. "Why cant we just tell her what has happened maybe that way she will remember" Cole asked him. "No we cant doctor Randall told us she needs to remember on her own!" Leo said firmly. "What if she never does," Cole asked him. "I think she will" Leo said and took another sip of the beer. "She doesn't remember any of it does she" Cole asked next "Nope" was all Leo said? "Not even when she saw you," Cole asked him. "Nope" Leo said again. And got up."We need to careful what we say around her, I don't want her knowing that I was up on that mountain that night" Leo said and then headed back up the stairs

Leo passed piper's room when he heard her trashing around. He slowly opened the door. He had just wanted to take a peek to make sure she was all right. But it almost seemed as if an enforceable hand was pulling him. He quietly walked to the bed and looked down on her. He could hear her mumbling, words he could barely understand. Her head was tossing from side to side and hair was plastered to her cheeks and forehead. He bend down and softly pulled some of the wet hair from her face and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "No one is going to hurt you ever again piper...I promise" he whispered. He kept stroking her cheek and piper seemed to relax. And fell in to a deeper sleep. When he was sure she was no longer hounded by her dreams Leo left and finally went to sleep.

The next morning piper was the first one out of bed and made her way down the stairs.

As she was preparing breakfast. Jake walked into the kitchen. Piper had not noticed him and when she dropped one of the spoons he went over to retrieve it for her. She jumped and started to back up again. She knew he was not Dan. But the likeness was just a little too much for her. The more she looked at him the more he started to look like Dan.

Backing up further and further she was getting closer to the stove. Jake reached for her only to make sure she was not going to trip and hurt her self. In the process scaring her more. She put up her hands to ward him off but Jake misunderstood and took her hand. Piper let out a little yell and pulled her hand back. Causing it to touch the hot stove. She didn't even feel the pain. In her minds eye Dan was out to get her.

"Jake!!" Leo voice said from the door. " Back away" he said to a stunned Jake. Jake stepped away from piper who had sat down on the floor in front of the stove her hands around her pulled up knees. Leo looked at Jake and motioned with his hands for him to leave the kitchen. Jake retreated as fast as he could.

Leo walked over and sat down next to piper. "Piper" he said softly. No answer came and Leo could see that she was pulled to far into her self to hear him. He took her hand and placed in his own and carefully rubbed on the red lines left by the stove. It took piper a few minutes to realize that Leo was holding her hand.

"Leo" she asked. "Yes" Leo, said. " I cant belief I acted the way I did Jake must think I am a complete basket case" piper said softly. "No he doesn't. He should have known better" Leo answered her.Leo started to pick her up of the floor but as soon as he had a few inches of the floor piper panicked again.

" Leo...no .... Put me down.... Put me down." she screamed. While pushing against his chest.Leo had barely time enough to let her legs down or he would have dropped her completely.

"What piper" he said to her. " I am sorry I cant be picked up ...I just cant ...I am sorry.. Please don't be mad," she said trying to hold back a sob. "Piper I am not mad....... Why cant I pick you up it looked like you needed it" Leo said to her putting a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

Piper shied away and Leo crinched. If Dan weren't already dead he would gladly do it right now. This was not the piper he had known. This was not the piper that had adorned millions of screens all over the world.

"I just cant Leo.... Just leave it at that" piper said leaving the kitchen.

Phoebe had come downstairs and had finished breakfast. Piper had decided she wasn't hungry and went up stairs to pack her saddlebag and get the horses ready for the trail.

Leo caught up with her at the stables. "Hey you!" He said far enough away so that piper wasn't going to feel jumpy. "Hi" piper smiled. "So who are you riding?" Leo asked her. "I am taking moon crescent" she told him. She is gentle yet fierce in the way she rides. " That she does" Leo said. " She got her name because when she was born there was a crescent moon out" piper said.

Rubbing the horses nose. A sigh escaped from her throat. "Piper are you okay" Leo asked her. "It is just so hard Leo" piper said turning towards him. "What is piper?" Leo asked her. " Not remembering.... I know I came here on the 6th and I know we didn't leave for the trail right away because I hadn't seen phoebe for almost a year. So I assume we left the next day" she started. "Do you remember...or are you just guessing right now" Leo asked her.

"Guessing more or less" piper said. "Okay go on" Leo asked her.

"Well if we left the next day...that means there are only three days that are not accounted for" piper went on. "Why three piper" Leo asked her. "Because I woke up in the hospital and doctor Randall told me that I had been there for two days". "Okay" Leo said softly.

"Well the conclusion would be if we left on the 7th and I came to the hospital on the 10th that I have lost three days.... Dammit why can't I remember anything?" she said again as she stroked moon crescent. " But you did piper!" Leo said. "Huh" piper said looking at him not understanding. "You did remember something," Leo said to her. "Well spill already Leo" 

"Moon crescent..... You gave her that name when you where here last time...you gave her that name because Cole had told you the story of when she was born" Leo told her. For a moment all piper could do was stare at him. " I did remember something," she said more to her self then she did Leo. "I remembered something Leo.... I remembered" she kept shouting and threw her arms around his neck. It was the first time she had been the one to make the contact first. And Leo put his arms around her waist and softly pulled her closer.

"Yes piper" he said softly. "You remembered". Piper pulled back a little and looked at him. "I did didn't I" she almost whispered. Leo bends his head slowly and captured her lips and placed a butterfly kiss upon them. Piper stiffened up and Leo let go of her right away.

" I am sorry piper...I didn't mean to that that" he told her. Piper held on to his hand. "No Leo ...it is not that..... I mean I was not scared.... I " she couldn't go on and a blush started to over her cheeks.How could she explain to him the feeling she got when he had touched her? When his lips had touched hers. When her insides had wanted to pull him closer. When she couldn't even explain them to her self.

When she turned back towards him Leo was already half way back to the house. They set out for the trail about an hour later phoebe, Cole, Jake and Sandra the other guest where way ahead of piper and Leo who trailed behind.

"Leo?" piper asked. "What piper" "Why did you send that letter back to me?" she asked him. "What letter?" "The only letter I wrote you Leo" she asked a little irritated he would not know which one. " And why did you write deceased on it" she wanted to know. "Because I was dead piper...at moment I was dead to you ...you where married to another man ...and here you where writing me letters" he snapped back. "My god Leo I thought you where dead.... What was I suppose to do" she asked him. "Nothing piper there was nothing you could you" Leo said nongalant. "Oh nice attitude there" piper said softly, but not soft enough for Leo to hear.

"Excuse me...the only reason I am still alive is because I knew that you would be waiting here for me.... The only reason I fought my way out of that fire is because of you...and then come home to find out that you had gotten married..... And to Dan of all people...Dan piper" he said with contempt.

"Leo we where only married in name" piper said softly. They got interrupted by Cole who had turned back and told them they where going to have lunch at bear point. "Me and piper have a few things to discuss you guys go on ahead why don't you set up night camp by little creek?" he said to him. Cole agreed and turned back to his wife and his guest. "Lets ride to bear lake" Leo suggested and piper followed.

When they got to the lake Leo took a blanket from the horse and placed it on the ground. He also grabbed other lunch sack he had made and placed it on the blanket. " I got your lunch too," he said to her. " Thanks" piper said realizing she hadn't packed a lunch at all.

Both of them sat down on the blanket and Leo divided the food amongst them. "So back to our conversation" Leo said lying on his side resting on his elbow. "What do you want to know?" she asked him. "You know what I want to know," he said looking straight at her. "You want to know if me and Dan where really married?" she asked him Leo nodded his head.

"Yes we where really married in the eyes of the law...but me and Dan never.... Well you know consummated our marriage" piper said softly. "That man was a bigger idiot then I ever thought!" Leo smiled. "Leo!!" piper gasped. "Well it is true," Leo said still smiling. "He never tried" Leo asked suddenly serious again. "Well yes he was a man after all...but he soon found out that that was not going to happen" piper said.

"Not until we came up on the mountain that is ...all of a sudden he was becoming more and more frisky........" she stopped speaking and looked at Leo.

"Omg...Leo ...I remember.... We where up on twin pikes and he was so mad and...... Because the last movie had not done well and he kept saying it was my fault because the audience could see it come across the screen that I was a rigid bitch and then....." she stopped speaking again. "Then what hunny" Leo asked her.

Tears started to fill her eyes." I don't remember.... I don't remember!!" She closed her eyes as if willing the images to come back. But there was nothing only a big black hole. Were once three days of her life where

Leo had scooted over to get closer to her and took her fisted hand. Softly he tried to pry her fingers loose. "Don't force it piper, it will come just give it time" "How much more time Leo, I cant live like this anymore. Why cant I remember what happened that day," she asked looking at him.

Leo pulled her closer and placed her on his lap. She didn't stiffen up this time. While he was playing with her hair piper placed her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe I had something to do with his death," she said so soft Leo could barely hear her. Leo put his hand under her chin and pulled her head up so she could face him. "Piper I don't want you to ever think that.... You are to nice and sweet to ever even think of doing something like that" "But what then Leo" she asked him tears on the verge of falling.Leo rubbed his thumb over cheek and caught one of the tears that had fallen down.

"I don't know piper...but you will remember," he said. But in the back of his mind he almost hoped she would never remember that night up at twin pikes. And if she ever did would she forgive him in the part he played in it.Piper had placed her head back on his shoulder and was dozing of. Leo decided after the restless night she had had she could use a few hours of sleep and he was more then willing to hold her while she did.

"No ........ Get away from me.... no..Stop.. STOP" piper woke up with a start and was fighting of the arms that where holding her.

"Piper!!!" that wasn't Dan's voice? Piper opened her eyes and looked at the greens ones looking down on her. "It's okay sweetie I am here"; Leo said rocking her back and forth. "I'm here and no one is ever going to hurt you again" he said softly.

Piper laid her head back on his chest and tried to get her breath under control. " Can you tell me what the dream was about?" Leo asked her softly. " I cant.... It disappears as soon as I wake up" she murmured.

Leo pulled her up once more and took her face in his hands. "Soon" he said." soon you will know everything," he added. Piper looked at him a little confused. " Do you know more about this Leo" she asked him. Leo cursed himself for saying too much.

" Piper hunny just let it go," he said. "NO Leo I cant... if you know anything I have a right to know" Leo got up and walked to the edge of the water hunkered down and splashed some of the cool water on his face. Piper had gotten up as well and walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Leo you have to tell me...please I need to know" Leo turned around and faced her. There was pain in his eyes and she could see it clearly.' "Piper if I tell you one thing will you let the rest of it go" he asked her. At first she didn't want to agree. But something was better then nothing.

She nodded her head in agreement. She would get out him later. She thought. Leo turned back to the lake and took a deep breath." I was up there that night" he finally said. " Up where?" piper asked him. "I was up on the mountain that night " he said again. Piper walked around and stood in front of him.

"You where there?" she asked him not believing her ears. "Yes" Leo, said. "Well what happened up there ...what happened to Dan?" " No more piper" he said and turned away from her eyes. This time piper took his face in her hands and pulled it down so she could look him in the eye. "Leo...please" she asked softly pleading with him. " I cant piper...I just cant," he said just as softly.

Piper dropped her hands to her side. And turned away from him. But before she had a chance to walk away he pulled her back. "Piper if I could I swear to god I would tell you ...but I cant" he said again. "Please don't turn away from me," he added to it. Piper let her self be pulled closer and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

" I don't understand why you won't tell Me.. But I trust you Leo...I trust you like I have never trusted anyone before" she said. And she did she, knew Leo would never willingly hurt her. Not like Dan had. Leo let a sigh escape. And held her tighter.

"Remember?" he asked as he looked over at the lake. Piper had to laugh. "Remembering is part of my problem remember" Leo had to laugh as well. "No I don't mean that.. I mean remember when we used to come up here?" he asked her. Piper turned and looked at the lake as well. Oh yes she did remember those times. She nodded her head and looked back at Leo who had a wicked grin on his face.

"Wanna do it?" He asked her. Piper felt a blush creeping up her cheek. And again she nodded her head.

"Last one in gets dunked first." Leo said already taking of his shirt. "Not fair you have a head start" piper laughed. But soon her shirt followed his. Two minutes later both him and piper where in the water. Leo swam over to her and was fully intending to dunk her. But piper beat him to it and dunked her self. "Oh yeah I forgot" he laughed " you never used to play fair. Piper slaps her hand on the water and a wave of water hit Leo Square in the face.

"That's it" he said and made a dive for her. Piper knew what had been coming and swam away as fast as she could.

But not fast enough as she felt Leo's hand grab her ankle and she went under. Coming up for air Leo grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "Just like old times" he said before he bends down and kissed her full on the lips. For a few seconds piper was to stunned to do anything. And just as Leo was about to retreat and apologize she returned his kiss. Pulling away she looked up at him.

"Just like old times" she said and pulled his head down for another kiss. They swam for almost an hour when piper looked up and saw that the sun was starting to set. "Omg.. Leo we have to get to the other once" she said swimming to shore. Leo reluctantlyy followed.

"We have a few more hours piper," he said pulling her closer again. " Yeah and what do you think the others are thinking right now" she smiled at him a little out of breath. " I don't care what they think my love" Leo said smiling down on her. "But I do " Piper said pulling out of his arms. And picking up her clothes. "Spoil sport" Leo mumbled. But got his clothes as well.

An hour later they pulled up at the campsite the others had already set up.Phoebe walked over and looked at piper.

" Are you okay?" she asked her." Never better" piper smiled at her. "Now where is the cooking supply so that I can earn my keep" she asked her. Phoebe laughed and pointed to the rock a little further up ahead. "What happened back there?" Cole asked Leo. "What do you mean?" Leo asked him. "What I mean is what happened back there," Cole asked with a smile. " Oh man you need to get a life" Leo said but smiling as well.

They had an early supper and all went to sleep early so that they could get up early and make it the rest of the way to the cabins the next day. Piper had once again a restless night and Leo sat next to her keeping watch and stroking her cheek every once in while to calm her down. The next day the left the campsite at six o clocks.

The more they went up the mountain the more nervous piper became. Leo pulled up beside her and reined in his horse. " Piper are you okay" he asked her. "Yes.... No....I don't know...I have bad feeling about this Leo," she said to him. " About what? Leo asked her. " I don't know about what but it is not good" she told him. "There something I can do" he asked her. He was getting more and more concerned and he was not the only one.

Phoebe had turned back and was riding along side them as well. "Piper do we need to stop" she asked her sister. But it seemed as if piper could not hear her.

"Shh phoebe" Leo said softly. He could see that piper's thought had gone back in time again. And the more they went up the mountain the paler she became. "Leo we have to do something she is white as a ghost" phoebe urged him. "No not yet" he said to her.

Piper's thoughts had indeed gone back about three months. She could see herself and Dan go up the mountain on the same path she was right now. Dan had been furious with her. He kept yelling at her constantly. Scaring her. He had started the blame game in Hollywood. And when she had suggested they would come to Colorado for a few days he had reluctantly agreed. The moment they arrived, piper knew she had made a big mistake taking Dan back here.

"You know piper if you weren't such a frigid maiden it wouldn't come over on the screen," he had yelled at her. Conveniently forgetting that her performance had earned her a third Oscar nomination. "But no more I have had it" "It is about time you forgot about your precious Leo and become a wife to me" he screamed. "Dan you know we got married in name only" she reminded him. "Well that is going to chance soon enough now isn't it" he snarled at her. "Please Dan we came here to relax" she had said to him. "Relax in this godforsaken place...you have got to be kidding.. Don't think I don't know why you wanted to come up here," he said.

"Excuse me" "You only wanted to come up so that you could see your lover-boy" he yelled again. "Don't be stupid" she returned. "Now you are calling me stupid" he snarled.

And for the first time since she had known Dan he raised his hands and slapped her face. It was hard enough that she had almost lost her balance and fallen of the horse. "You will never see Leo again, I will make sure of that" he said He then walked over to the front of the horse and put a robe on the bridle. Piper had looked at him; still shocked he had actually hit her.

"Just making sure you are not running away from me" with that he had walked to the side of the horse and had taken her shoes of "Cant go anywhere with out these?" he had grinned. And put her shoes in his saddlebag. Piper got pulled back by phoebe's voice.

"Piper!!" 

She shook her head and looked around almost expecting to see Dan. A sigh of relief went through her. "Yes phoebe" she said. "Are you okay" phoebe asked concerned. " I'm fine?" she said trying to give her little sister a reassuring smile. She had fooled phoebe. But when she looked at Leo she could see she hadn't fooled him.

Since they had set a good pace they arrived fairly early in the afternoon. Phoebe and Cole decided to take a swim in the nearby lake Jake and Sandra decided to go with them. Leaving piper and Leo alone once again. No sooner had the four of them left and Leo took piper in his arms.

No longer was she afraid for him to touch her and she put her arms around his waist. And lifted her head to receive his kiss. "I have wanted to do that all day" he whispered against her lips. "Me too" piper said just as soft. They had walked over to the couch and both sat down.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened on the way over here?" he asked her when they both came up for air.

"Do I have too?" "No but maybe if we talk about it might spark some more." he said. "I rather work on our other spark" piper smiled. Leo laughed and took her in his arms again. "Never say I deny a ladies request" and lowered his head. All the feelings she had ever had for Leo came back in full force.

It felt like she was twenty again and her and Leo had just discovered the wonders of love making. She wanted more and more as she started to pull at his shirt. Leo was already ahead of her and had unbuttoned he shirt. Now it seemed as if things couldn't go fast enough. Hands where every where lips met lips bodies melted into one as Leo led her through the dance of passion. Her legs intertwined with his her head on his chest she could feel his heartbeat return to a more normal pace." are you okay?" she heard Leo ask. She couldn't do more then nod her head. Leo tightened his embrace.

"And that" he said. "I have wanted to do since the moment you came of the plane" Causing piper to laugh. Tracing circles around his chest with her fingers she smiled up at him. "You belief me when I tell you, you are the only man I have ever been with right?" she asked him. Leo looked down he new she was telling the truth but he couldn't help teasing her.

" Well what about all those movie-stars?" he said trying to be serious. But the twinkle in his eye gave him away.

"Well you know keanu reeves was pretty good and so was Jason Patrick.. But you know those guys...." the rest of her words dissapeared in a fit of laughter as Leo had pulled her over him and was tickling her side. And pulled her head down to give her a hard long kiss.

"Keanu reeves Huh" he said when he finally let her go. "Keanu who? " piper smiled. And this time both took the time to re-explore each other's bodies.

The sun was pretty much gone when the laughter of phoebe and the others could be heard Piper jumped of the couch and ran for her room while Leo tried to scramble for the clothes that had found his way pretty much all over the cabin. With the sheet still draped around him and the clothes clutched under them the four of them walked in on him.

"Uhmm Leo we have towels" phoebe grinned. "Ha ha real funny pheebs" Leo said his cheeks coloring more and more. " Remind you of something hunny" phoebe said turning towards her husband. Cole a wide grin on his faces as well. "You mean the summer piper and Leo......and" he started. "Okay ...okay" Leo stopped him. "We have guests," he said.

"Oh no.. I want to hear this" Sandra said sitting down on the couch. "Ugh ...I thought you where my friend" Leo said looking at her while walking backwards to the hallway. "Uhu and that is why I want to know.... Stud" she said in a fit of laughter.

"With friends and family like you who needs enemies" Leo said still very much imbarest and left the room. The laughter of the four remaining following him.

A knock on her door awoke piper a few hours later. "Piper it's me open the door" Leo voice came from the other side. Piper opened the door and Leo took her in his arms. "Wow down doggie" piper laughed. "Didn't you get enough earlier today?" "I can never get enough of you " Leo smiled down on her before guiding her to the bed. The night had gone silent and a storm was approaching piper was relaxed in Leo's arms and his steady rising of his chest told her Leo was fast asleep. She hadn't thought that things could be this great again. Not after everything that had happened. And so many years wasted.

Suddenly a thought came to her mind that scared her more then anything had ever before. Leo had told her he had been up that mountain. And she knew he was scared to tell her what had happened. What had happened?

What had Leo found up there? Did he know more then he was telling her? He must know more! She kept telling her self.

Maybe he had seen what happened? Maybe he had seen her killing Dan? And he just didn't want to tell her. Or worse even maybe he had killed Dan? She almost laughed at her self for that last thought. Like Leo could ever kill a person. She closed her eyes as she rubbed his cheek softly. Leo could never hurt a living thing. She would talk to him in the morning and they would figure it out. After what had happened today and what they had shared he would surly tell her.

After having made breakfast for everybody they all decided to take a horse ride through the mountains. And much like the previous day Leo and piper trailed behind the others.

"Leo?" piper started intend on finding out once and for all what had happened that night. "Yeah" Leo said looking over at her with a smile. "Can you tell me what happened up there that night?" she asked him.

The smile disappeared from his face and he turned back his gaze towards the others. "Piper do we have to do this now?" He asked.

"Yes Leo we have to" piper answered. "Cant we just leave it in the past and go on from here?" he asked her next.

As much as he had wanted her to regain her memory now he wasn't so sure anymore. How much had she loved Dan? How much would she be able to handle? Or would she be able to handle it at all? "You have got to be kidding me right?" he heard piper say. "No piper I am serious cant we just let it go. Let it be in the past." he said. "I cant Leo" piper said. "I can't go on with the rest of my life if I don't know what has happened in the past," she added to it. "Piper trust me when I tell you do not want to know," he said to her.

"Leo I trust you more then anyone you know that. But I can't do as you ask" Piper?" "What"?? "Do you love me" he asked her.

Piper stopped her horse; she was so shocked by his question. "You know I do Leo" she told him. "If you really love me let it go. Please let it go" he said and put his feet to the flanks of his horse and caught up with the others.

Leaving a stunned piper behind.

This was not going the way she had planned. He was suppose to tell her what had happened not discourage her! The rest of the trip her and Leo didn't talk much and after they had gotten home and had dinner the six of them had played cards till well after midnight.

Leo spends the night in her room once more and after he had fallen asleep piper had made her decision. She would go up that mountain and remember what had happened. No matter the cost.

As it would be she didn't have to plan anything to get away from him. A phone call early the next morning told Leo he was needed on his ranch pronto. So after breakfast Leo loaded up his horse and made his way back down the mountain. The others would be going home tomorrow anyways. So they agreed they would see him back at Cole and phoebe's the following night.

No sooner had Leo left and piper went to moon crescent and loaded her up as well. She had left a little note for phoebe not to worry and that if she was not back the next morning to go ahead and head home. She would follow them shortly. And headed out.

Piper had been going for about an hour her breath was coming in short spurt and she kept thinking it must be the altitude since she was going higher and higher up the mountain. When it was no longer possible for moon crescent to go on she got of the horse and went on, on foot. A soft rain had started to fall but piper didn't even notice. Now on pure instinct she kept going. Setting one foot in front of the other. She no longer knew she was no longer in the present. She was no only moving to what her past showed her.

Coming up on one of the many rocks that littered the mountain. Piper knew that here they had rested their horses.

She had gone to the edge of the meadow and had leaned against a tree. As she did now. She could hear the sound of water hitting the rocks on a nearby brook. She wanted to cover her ears. Like she had wanted to do then but she had not been able to. Dan had come up behind her. She was remembering now, Dan and the argument and mountain rising cold and hard.

I "Piper don't be stupid about this. We won't be famous forever. A few more years are all I ask. Piper had wanted to scream with frustration. Dan simply didn't want to except that she couldn't go on being America's golden couple. She wanted to be free.

"Piper you better listen" "I am listening" she said flatly " I am just not agreeing" "Then you don't understand," he said confidently. " And as soon as you understand you will agree." "You're the one that doesn't understand, your not getting your way this time Dan. You shouldn't have demanded that I marry you in the first place, I shouldn't have given in" 

Not looking at Dan she ran her hand over her long black braid that had fallen over her shoulder.

"It was a mistake". She said finally. " A very bad mistake, it is time we faced it Dan. We can no longer be married"

"You are wrong. Think about it piper. You're wrong". "I have thought of nothing else for several years. And I have made up my mind I want a divorce Dan" "Then you will just have to change it back"

She had turned and catching the black look he gave her. Then Dan had shrugged his shoulder and given her one of his smiles. " Come on piper let's stop arguing and enjoy our selves for a change, that is why we are here remember?" /I

Yes piper was remembering now. And this time she was on her own. And she was afraid. Piper shuddered and shifted the backpack on her back letting the echoes and the memories of the past gather around her. As she climbed further up the mountain.

At first she remembered small things, a little bit at a time, minutes slowly building in to whole memories. The closer she got up on twin pikes, the thinner the veil of amnesia became. And the greater the rebellion what she demanded of her self.

Piper no longer told herself that her rapid breath was from exertion or high altitude. She was struggling against fear just as she has struggled against Dan's stubborn refusal to face the fact that she had decided to leave him.

Suddenly she realized she had stopped walking she was braced against on of the rocks, shaking, her eyes fixed on the last steep ascent to the highest lake. It waited for her. It waited for her and she was terrified.

"Okay piper pull up your socks and lets go find out what happened up by that lake". She told her self. "What do I have to lose?" she added. " Nothing" "Not a damn thing"

She fastened her eyes on the trail just in front of her feet and began to walk. She didn't look up, didn't stop, and didn't think.One by one more and more memories came to her. More and more revealed. . The arguing the fighting had gone on and on all along the trail. She reached the edge of the river that would join with the lake. She looked over the edge to the water down below. Water bouncing of the rocks to boulders exploding like thunder.

I Dan flying out, turning and falling, white water and screams/i

Piper slipped her backpack of and went like a sleepwalker to the edge of the trail.Was it here where Dan had fallen? She asked herself. She looked over the edge again and felt a wave of dizziness, but she forced her self to look again. No, it hadn't happened here.

"Where then?" she asked her self-impantienly.

She kept on moving. The trail turned to the right, keeping to the trees. To the left was the end of the lake and the beginnings of a waterfall, lake and rock and land falling away from the lip of a hanging valley. Nausea turned in piper and a fear so great that it hammered in her knees. 

The lake, the lake lapping at the edge of space, water churning, thunder bounding and rebounding, darkness and screams, she was screaming. No it was the wind that screamed. The wind had come up at dawn and she shivered until Dan came to her.

I "change you mind yet, Piper" She closed her eyes and said nothing, did nothing, helplessly tied to a stone. "That's okay, babe. We have all the time in the world" "Untie m-me" her voice came at a distance, a stranger's voice, harsh as stone scraping over stone. "You're going to listen to me if I do?" "Y-yes." "You are going to stop crying for that bastard Wyatt?" /I

Silence " I heard you piper. Last night. Lots of nights. I am going to break you of loving Wyatt, babe. I am going to break you period. When we get down this mountain, you will come to heel and stay there" 

I Piper listened, all tears gone. She listened and knew Dan was crazy. She listened and knew that she would die on this mountain unless she stopped crying and started using her head. Her mind worked with eerie speed and clarity, time slowing down as she thought of ways to get him to understand her. First fact was that she needed Dan to untie her. Second fact: Dan's only weakness was his career and with out her he had no career, he needed her./i

I "If you l-leave me on this rock much longer I will be to s-sick to do our next m-movie" Dan put this hand on piper's arm. It was cold enough to shock him. He frowned and fiddled with he zipper of his jacket. "Are you going to listen to me?" he demanded. "Y-yes."

Dan untied her, but piper was to stiff, too weak to move. He hauled her of the rock and set her on her feet. She fell and stayed down, helpless, tied by a kind of pain that made her dizzy with nausea. Finally feeling began to come back to her strained joints and limbs. Then she cried out hoarsely never having know such agony./i

I Dan half dragged half-carried piper to the camp he had set up. Jerking her along. Her braid wound around his hand. He dropped her casually by the fire. She lay there without moving, her mind spinning with pain. Eventually the worst of it passed and she could think. /I

I she concealed the fact of her returning strength, afraid that Dan would tie her up again. When he spoke to her, she tried to pretend that she was to dazed to answer. He hit hr with the back of his hand, knocking her away from the fore. She lay motionless, cold and aching and afraid.

"You listen to me piper. I need you, but there are other ways, other women who can act be pretty and stand next to me on the screen. I have been sleeping with one of them, you can act circles around her, but she comes to heel a hell of a lot better then you do. So don't be more trouble then you are worth./i I Piper shuddered and said nothing.

It seemed hours before the moment came that she had been waiting for. Dan went to get more wood. She came up off the ground in a stumbling rush running in the opposite direction, seeking the cover of the forest and the mountainside. And that was the beginning of a deadly game of hide and seeks. /I

Tbc


	2. part 2

Piper shuddered and said nothing. It seemed hours before the moment came that she had been waiting for. Dan went to get more wood. She came up off the ground in a stumbling rush running in the other direction, seeking the cover of the forest and the mountainside. And, that was the beginning of a deadly game of hide and seeks.  
  
She hid herself under the brush of a low hanging tree. Breathing was difficult not so much from the high altitude as from the fear of him finding her. She could hear him calling, and the hacking from the knife whilst he was cutting down branches of bushes and trees.  
  
"You will not get away from you little bitch. Do you really think your lover boy is going to come up her and find you? Not on your life I will make sure he will never find you." The sound of him coming closer almost caused Piper to gasp in horror, but she contained her self and kept her self-silent. She had to formulate a plan to get herself out of here.  
  
She could hear him come closer and she pushed herself back in to the bush. Her hands freezing cold wrapped it-self around one of the many rocks that littered the mountain floor. She was going to use it a weapon if need be. Suddenly she had an idea. It worked in the movie, so why not for her. She lifted her self as high as she could without Dan seeing her. And hurled the stone in the opposite direction. It made enough noise that Dan turned the other way. At first, he did not move and Piper was afraid her little plan would not work. However, after a few seconds of hesitation, Dan walked towards where she had thrown the rock.  
  
Piper sighed a breath of relief but stayed put for a few more seconds making sure that Dan had really walked away. When she was sure Dan was no longer near she pulled her self up and made her way out of the bush. Her muscle screaming in protest. She couldn't see Dan anywhere so she made a mad dash for the path leading down the mountain. No sooner had she taken a few steps and her head was jerked back and she landed on the ground with a thud. For a few seconds she had no idea what had happened and thought maybe her hair had been caught on a branch or something.  
  
However, that notion was put out of he head fairly soon when she heard Dan's voice right next to her ear. "Did you really think I would fall for the oldest trick in the book, How dumb do you think I am my dear" he snarled and pulled her to her feet. " Dan why don't you just let me go, I wont tell anyone what has happened here, just let me go back down" she pleaded with him. "Oh yeah and how are going to explain the bruises you have all over you"? He asked her. "I'll just tell them the horse threw me." She said hoping Dan was going to let her go. And for a brief moment, it looked like he did.  
  
"Hmm nope that is not going to work, you see I don't trust as far as I can throw you Piper. But that is your own fault if you would just have done as I had asked you there would not have been a problem. But no perfect Piper had to have it her way. Well do you see what you have driven me too? You know this is your entire fault? Don't you?" Piper thought it wise to keep her mouth closed for the time being. Dan was in another world all-together. In addition, she knew there was no reasoning with him anymore. All she knew was that she had to get away from him. With her life in tact if anyway possible.  
  
It was getting late again and Piper knew she going to spend another night on the mountain she was hungry but more then that she was thirsty. She had not spoken to Dan for several hours and he had acted as if she was not even around. He just kept putting logs on the fire making it bigger and bigger. Piper was not going to object, as long as he was making it bigger the chance that someone would see it was greater. " Dan I am thirsty could I have drink of water.. Please?" Dan looked up as if now only remembering she was there. "Get up!" He growled at her. Piper looked up not understanding why she had to get up the canteen was right next to him all he had to do was hand it to her. "I said get up" Dan repeated. Reluctantly Piper got to her feet her muscles again screaming in protest. Dan grabbed her arm roughly. "You know Piper we could have had a great life, we could have done so many things. But you had to go and ruin it, you had to go and pine away for a man who didn't even want you anymore, Why Piper why?" Piper was getting more and more scared by the second. Why had not she just kept her mouth shut? Why had she had to ask for that damn drink of water?  
  
"Dan where are you taken me?" She asked him. While  
  
trying to dig her heel in to the soft ground.  
  
Dan did not even seem to notice that she was resisting and kept without mercy Pulling her arm. Still seemingly in his own world. Muttering words left and  
  
right. Non of which Piper could make any sense of. "Dan please you are  
  
hurting me" Piper tried again but no avail. Dan kept dragging her along.  
  
When they reached the side of the river Dan looked down and then turned to  
  
Piper and looked at her with an evil grin on his face. "You wanted some  
  
water?" He asked her. "You where thirsty?" he kept taunting her while walking  
  
closer and closer to the edge of the river which had about a fifty foot drop  
  
to the water. Piper closed her eyes and prayed someone to come and find  
  
her, for someone to hear her pleas. However, she knew nobody would come. For  
  
nobody knew they where up here but phoebe and Cole and when they had left the  
  
range, her and Dan had seemed fine. So no, reason for her sister to think that  
  
there might be something wrong. Dan turned to her once more.  
  
"Now my little pet we are going to find out how well you can swim" He  
  
started. Piper fought him with all she was worth but it seemed that weak  
  
little Dan had become some super human or something no matter what she tried  
  
to do she couldn't keep him away. "Dan please you don't want to do this?" she  
  
begged with him when she knew fighting was no longer going to work. "Please  
  
think of your career, they are going to find out what happened up here?" she  
  
went on hoping she could scare him into letting her go.  
  
" But how? Piper" he said. Tightening the grip on her arm. "You gave me the  
  
perfect excuse earlier on. I will just go down the mountain as the bereft  
  
husband, and tell them your horse had thrown you and you fell in the river, I  
  
tried to save you, you see but I just could not get a good enough grip on you.  
  
And you just slipped out of my grasp. Oh god, I really tried to save you. I  
  
really did but I couldn't" he smiled at her.  
  
"Just think how that is going to work in the press. The husband who tried  
  
everything to save his wife! The husband who lost against Mother Nature! They  
  
are going to eat it up. Of course, I am going to be the mournful widow for a  
  
little while. I cant just go out and live a normal life but what is a year  
  
in, if I can have the rest of my live to do what I want, when I want it, and  
  
with whom I want it, and that all with the money my dear departed wife left  
  
me". Dan was now laughing aloud. Suddenly he turned silent and looked at  
  
her.  
  
"It did not have to be this way Piper; I really did love you. But you made it  
  
impossible to keep loving you after we found out Leo was still alive, I will  
  
never forgive you for that!" he then pulled her closer and kissed her  
  
violently on the lips. It took all Pipers' willpower not to throw up in his  
  
face as she felt the bitter taste of the bile in the back of her throat.  
  
Again she tried to plead with him for her life, but she could see in his eyes  
  
that no matter what she would say or do her end was near. She made one more  
  
desperate attempted to get away from him by kicking him in the knee. But with  
  
out shoes it had a minimal effect. She only succeeded in getting him angrier  
  
with her. He forcefully lifted her in the air and was holding her high above  
  
the ground advancing to the edge. Piper looked down and she knew within  
  
minutes she was going to be swept away by the raptors of the cold river to  
  
never be heard from again. She closed her eyes and waited for the cold water  
  
to hit her body. She felt Dan's hands let go and she screamed the lungs out  
  
her body. However, the cold splash she had been waiting for never happened. And  
  
she fell to the ground. For a few seconds she thought Dan had changed his  
  
mind. Then she heard the grunts. Confused she turned around to see what  
  
it was. And when she turned around. She knew her prayers had been answered.  
  
With a shock, Piper felt her self pulled back to the present. She looked around and saw that she had walked to the edge of the river again. She remembered it all now the whole thing in detail. She heard a noise, turned around, and saw Leo standing on the edge of the tree's looking at her with a worried look. "Piper are you okay?" he asked her walking slowly towards. "Leo..you .you?" Piper stammered. Leo walked all the way up to her and sat next to her not touching her not knowing what state she was in. "Are you okay hunny" he asked softly.  
  
Piper again looked at him. "You where here that night.where you?" she asked him. Leo looked over at the river and at first did not say anything. "Leo?" Slowly Leo looked over at her. A hint of anger in his eyes. "Yes I was here." He said Again turning his eyes towards the river. "But ..how.. why..?" Piper started. She had so many questions running around in her mind that she did not know which one to ask him first.  
  
Leo turned his look back to her. "I don't know how I knew Piper, I just knew you where in trouble and that I needed to come up this mountain. I knew you and Dan where here because phoebe had told me you guys where here. I wasn't planning to come up on the mountain at all. I was going to leave the two of you alone. But somewhere during the night I heard you calling for me. It was like the wind or something carried your voice. I cannot explain it. All I knew was that I had to come and find you. Something was telling me you where hurt." He said as he took her hand.  
  
"When I walked up here and saw him holding you above his head ready to throw you down I thought my heart would stop. I tried so hard to get up here faster but I kept slipping on the rocks. My God, Piper, I thought I was going to be to late." Leo said emotions clearly visible in his face. Piper had not said anything. She just listened to him. His hands still in hers. Their fingers intertwined. "When I finally got up here I called his name but it seemed that he couldn't hear me, like he was possessed or something I don't know Piper all I knew was that I had to get you out of his hand before he would drop you." He said looking in her eyes. "I couldn't lose you again".  
  
"You never lost me Leo " Piper said softly. "What happened next Leo, please tell me?" "All I knew to do was to get him to let go of you was to cut him down at the knees. Even then, I was not sure he was going to throw you. I was so scared. However, it seemed that you had turned your self when you heard me screaming his name. When I charged him you where struggling. I knew I could take him. We rolled around the floor for a while. He kept saying you where his and that if he could not have you then neither was anyone. He tried to get back at you. I had to stop him Piper..I had to." Leo again turned his face away from her. He did not want her to him like this.  
  
Piper took her hand, placed it on his cheek, and turned him back towards her. "You had no choice Leo, he was going to kill me if he had gotten to me and you know that!" she told him. "I wanted him dead Piper, don't you understand that. I saw all your bruises and your feet, you where barely wearing anything, I wanted him dead Piper, there is no way around that" when he fell over the side I could have held on to him I might even have been able to pull him back up. I just.." "No, Leo don't say that, you did all you could. I remember everything. You tried to save him. I saw you." Piper shouted. "It does not change a thing Piper, I knew I could have. However, when he looked at me and said he was going to get you eventually.. I let go Piper.I just let him go" he said and buried his head in his hands.  
  
Piper had tears running down her cheeks as well. "Leo I don't know what picture you have in your head, but I saw you hanging over the edge of this clip holding on to him for dear life. He was the one that let go of you. Knowing that if anyone found out you where out here and knew what had happened you would be the one in trouble. Moreover, me not remembering did just that didn't I "Piper said in shock  
  
Leo's head comes up with a jerk. "No don't even say that, you know that is not true" "Yes Leo it is. But now I do remember and we are going to make sure that every one knows. I just don't understand why anyone would think that you had anything to do with this?" Piper said. "I was the one that brought you down from the mountain bruises all over me, bruises that could not have been made from falling of a horse. The Sheriff put one plus one together, but said he couldn't arrest me without a body and without a statement from you he couldn't prove anything." He told her. "And it helps that he is your friend" Piper smiled at him. Leo gave her lopsided smile as well.  
  
"What are we to do from here" Piper asked him. "You have to go down to the mountain and tell the sheriff your story, the whole story Piper!" he said looking her in the eye. " I don't want you lying for me," he added. " I am going to tell him just what I remember, Leo" she said with a smile. Leo got up and extended his hand to her to help her up of the ground. Piper gave a little smile. "Leo I think I twisted my ankle .. Could you pick me up please?" she asked him.  
  
Leo walked over and started to pick her up. "Are you sure about this?" he asked her. Piper placed her head on his shoulder " I trust you with my life Leo" she whispered.  
  
The end 


End file.
